customspyrofandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro
A crossover fanfiction set after all the games from the original Spyro series and both seasons of American Dragon: Jake Long. Peace and serenity reigned at Winter Tundra in Avalar. Spyro and his friends were hanging around there when the Professor presents his latest invention, the Rainbow Sceptre, which is capable of increasing the power of the Super Portal to an immensely large extent and used as a weapon. In battle, it can shoot many, various powers based on the elements: fire, water, ice etc. Unfortunately, Ripto is back with a vengeance. Putting his plan into action, he ambushed Spyro and his allies and kidnapped Hunter, in order to keep him hostage and lure the heroic, purple dragon into a trap later on. Determined to save Hunter and retrieve the Rainbow Sceptre, Spyro, accompanied with Sparx, headed straight through the Super Portal which leads to a different dimension. Meanwhile in Canal Street Electronics at New York City, Jake and Fu Dog were using a portal spell to find Jake's favourite singer. Unluckily for them, the portal spell went horribly wrong as Spyro and Sparx tumbled out of the portal. After the awkward moment, Jake Long build up his confidence to start a conversation with the dynamic duo. Together as a team, they befriend new allies and encounter brand-new enemies in their mission to rescue Hunter and recover the Professor's invention. (Currently, it's on a long haitus until further notice) Characters *Spyro the Dragon *Jacob Luke “Jake” Long/American Dragon *Sparx the Dragonfly *Hunter the Cheetah *Elora the Faun *Zoe *Bianca *The Professor *Moneybags *Fu Dog *Rose/Huntsgirl *Arthur P. “Spud” Spudinski *Trixie Carter *The Oracle Twins (Kara and Sara) *Veronica (Fu's love interest) *Lao Shi *Huntsclan *Huntsman (Huntsmaster referred by the Huntsclan) *Huntsclan trainees: numbers 88 and 89 *Marty the Grim Reaper *Ripto *Crush *Gulp *Haley Kay Long *Sun Park Trivia *In most chapters, Jake addresses Spyro as “S” (stands for his name) and “Spy” (short for his name). *Spyro isn't the only heroic dragon who is being called, “dragon-boy” in this story, Rose addresses Jake Long as that nickname. *On Fanfiction.net, it currently boasts 15 chapters and 137 reviews. *In the 15th chapter where Spyro causes numbers 88 and 89 to retreat deeper into Central Park and calls after them, this is an obvious reference to the Spyro: Year of the Dragon cutscene, “The Second Warning”. *Throughout the story, there are numerous references from previous classic Spyro games and past American Dragon: Jake Long episodes as well as games. Gallery Spyro & American Dragon - Jake Long Crossover.png|An early rendition of the official poster Spyro & Jake Long - Ripto's Revenge Preview.jpg|A preview version of the official Spyro & Jake Long: Ripto's Revenge poster Spyro & Jake Long - Ripto's Revenge Final.jpg|This is the final version of the official poster for "Spyro & Jake Long: Ripto's Revenge". Spyro and Jake Long in Ripto's Revenge by SoulEaterSaku90.jpg|This is an updated version of the previous poster for the crossover fanfiction, "Spyro & Jake Long: Ripto's Revenge", and said update is done by SoulEaterSaku90 from deviantART. Category:Classic Spyro Category:Crossover